1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine configured to rearrange symbols in each game and to award benefit when the rearranged symbols form a winning combination.
2. Description of Related Art
As an example of gaming machines, a slot machine that rearranges symbols on a symbol display device each time a player presses a button on a control panel has been known.
When the symbols rearranged on the symbol display device form a winning combination, the gaming machine awards benefit such as payout to the player.
A slot machine recited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,048 is an example of the gaming machine above. This slot machine has various symbol patterns, game scenarios, effects such as sound effects, and display patterns, in consideration of diverse tastes of players.
In the meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,345 recites a slot machine configured to execute a bonus game. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,733 recites a slot machine which allows a player to play a free game under a specific condition. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,327 recites a slot machine which is able to access TV programs, websites, and pay-per-view services.
As such, there have been various attempts to enhance the enjoyment in playing with gaming machines by not only allowing players to play basic games but also adding various factors. To enhance the enjoyment, what kinds of elements are added to games is therefore important in gaming machines.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine that offers more enjoyment.